


First...?

by CloverGreen



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23522719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloverGreen/pseuds/CloverGreen
Summary: Michael was slightly bored of the usual routine he and the saboteur had.He'd seen the survivors meeting lips to their special ones... and an obsession was very special to him.
Relationships: Dwight Fairfield/David King (mentioned), Michael Myers/Jake Park
Comments: 12
Kudos: 232





	First...?

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this by peeps from the Jayers Squad and dared myself to write it in a quick sitting to Shake things up with my slow writting routine.
> 
> Shape x Jake = Shake, get it?

He’d seen it a thousand times. That… thing the survivors did a lot. The ‘kissing’, as Sally had endearingly explained. They did it in many different situations. When they were cheerful, when they had to leave someone behind with tears on their eyes, when they had just healed someone - right over the patched wound. There was so much kissing it had made the masked killer wonder. Especially between Dwight and David, those two seemed very close indeed. Whenever he went chasing one, the other would appear to aid.

Being close to someone was a concept his psychopathic mind could not grasp. But lately he’d become obsessed with one particular survivor of the group. The annoyingly skilled saboteur, Jake Park.

Yet, he wanted more than to just ran after him trial after trial, stalking him to fuel his rage, sacrificing him on a hook or stabbing right through his chest. Even though the last one was a _favorite_ , he wanted more than the usual.

And when Michael wanted something, _he got it._ He didn’t doubt nor hesitate, he’d always strike forwards until satisfied.

\---------------- / -----------------

The running boy was almost in his grasp now, just a few more steps— _Bam!_ A pallet slammed right on his face.  
  
“Haha! Good luck next time, big guy!” Jake giggled loudly as he ran into the killer shack, ready to pull his looping skills to test with one of the fastest hunters in the realm.

Michael smashed the wood to bits with a single stomp, he was mad. He walked into the small building with a mental map of the turns and vaults his objective would pull; knowing him well. First he made him go for the door, then the window, door again. Jake was about to taunt him for the window and then head for the other door when a large hand grabbed the back of his jacket; his tricks had been discovered.

He was slightly lifted off of the floor, feeling a mocking glare coming from the masked face.

“Oops~” He raised his hands and shoulders. A second later he was slammed against the wall, making him yelp. His legs trembled a bit, nervous of the killer’s next blow.

Myers towered over him, looking down at him with void eyes. _Finally caught._ He began to lower his head closer to the boy, to which he replied closing his eyes in fear and surrender.

…

Rather than the steel of the knife he felt the latex mask over his lips. He looked up in shock to see Michael had his threatening gaze fixed on him as he awkwardly pressed both of their faces together. Their lips weren’t exactly interacting, but it was definitely meant to be understood as a kiss.

A very long and particular one. Myers hadn’t exactly figured the ‘pulling away after a while’ part. He just understood he wanted more, so he got it. He dropped the knife to wrap his arms around the saboteur and lifted him up to match his height, pressing his weight against his own body; burying his mask a little deeper in. Jake’s lips opened slightly with a muted gasp due to the pressure.

He wiggled his legs in the air a bit from the surprise, not quite knowing how to react. Although, his cheeks had gotten a bit red. Well, maybe more than a bit.

After a while, he put him down on the floor again. Both stared at each other for a couple more awkward seconds. The saboteur’s clothes were slightly messed up from the previous big grip around them, his dumbfounded face still red with lips slightly agape.

Was he dreaming? Was this real? Or had he finally gone crazy after all this time locked in an endless death cycle?

The ground shook with the loud announcement of the trial coming to an end. He fell backwards with a gasp from the sudden movement of the ground; the killer stood tall, completely unbothered. Jake looked up at him with a tint of confusion on his expression. What was to happen now?

He flinched a bit when Michael reached down to grab his knife. Then he just turned and went towards the door of the shack, giving a final profile glare to him before finally walking away.

Jake reached for his lips with his gloved fingers, “What the fuck?”


End file.
